


monty's list

by montygreenn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, also its first person in monty's pov which is dumb i hate first person fics, i hate these two gay nerds ugh, okay this is REALLY SHORT I'M SORRY, set towards the beginning of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreenn/pseuds/montygreenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things I Miss About the Ark and How Earth Makes Up For Them: a List by Monty Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	monty's list

Things I Miss About the Ark and How Earth Makes Up For Them: a List by Monty Green

1\. Weed. Honestly, getting high with Jas was basically the highlight of my existence on The Ark. Then again, I never really had access to alcohol. Moonshine is shit, but at least getting wasted provides a much- needed reprieve from Earth- related problems. Not as good as getting high, but sufficient, I guess. Plus Jasper gets really flushed and handsy when he’s drunk.

2\. Being clean. I haven’t showered or really bathed in any way save the occasional splash of cold water on my face, and my hair is suffering the consequences. So is Jasper’s, though, which is actually kind of cute. He’s had just- rolled- out- of- bed- after- a- crazy- night- of- sex- hair since the second day on Earth, and his goggles don’t really help the matter. Anyway. What was I talking about? 

3\. Kinda disappointed in myself that this is the third thing on the list, but: my family. My parents were generally always up my ass about something, but at least I knew that they cared. Down here, its kind of an every man for himself situation. I mean, Clarke cares about me not dying so that I can try to wire the radios to contact the Ark, and of course Jas cares about me, but that’s about it. 

4\. Feeling safe. Everyone lies and says they’re not scared of the grounders, or two- headed- deer, or radiation, but truth is? We’re all just kids, and yeah, we’re scared, of course we are. Jas had a nightmare last night. I figured he was still recovering from his chest wound, but I woke him up anyway and we talked about dumb things we did as kids for awhile until he fell back asleep. Unfortunately, he fell asleep on my stomach, so it took me a little longer to sleep. Inconsiderate asshole.

5\. Having Jas to myself. This sound petty and selfish, but on the Ark, he was just as much of a loser as I was. Just a minute ago, he kicked me out of our tent because he’s getting a little attention from, like, three girls for killing someone. In my opinion, killing people isn’t actually something to be proud of, but that’s just me. On the upside, I stole all of his pants, so he’s going to have to walk all the way across camp tomorrow morning to retrieve them. This is war.

6\. Pranks. Our pranks on the Ark were legendary. Sorry, ‘our’ being me and Jas. One time we turned off the gravity in the sixth grade classroom and everyone’s desks and stuff were on the ceiling. Of course, nobody ever found out that it was us, or we would have been arrested a lot earlier. There’s not much time for pranks down here. I stole Jasper’s goggles yesterday and hid them in a hollowed- out tree. He hasn’t noticed yet. 

7\. Privacy. This is a big one. On the Ark I actually had more privacy than I could ever hope for- kind of lonely sometimes, but probably nothing compared to Octavia’s experience (sorry). Anyway, down here I can’t have three minutes of uninterrupted crying without someone bursting into my tent or somehow finding me in the woods... not that I need to cry or anything. But if I wanted to, I’d like the option. 

8\. Music. My mom had some old CDs, basically circular disks (WAIT IS THAT WHAT CD STANDS FOR) with some earth songs that used to be really popular. There was this one track me and Jas would listen to when we smoked... I can’t remember any of the songs now, but I’d really like to have that CD back. Memories seem to be the only thing I really have anymore. Sorry, I’m being ungrateful. I have a tent to myself and an unlimited supply of pinecones. 

9\. Lessons. School was fun, actually. Me and Jas sat on different sides of the classroom, but in year five we came up with this secret language we used to talk across the room. We also came up with a handshake that we could do without actually having to be near each other. On the upside, I don’t have to listen to Jasper’s incessant chemistry rambling anymore. Thank God.

10\. Jasper. He’s here on earth with me, but he’s not... not really. He’s changed a little bit, which I should be fine with, but I don’t understand what was wrong with the old Jasper. The one who preferred smiling at kids to gunning down strangers. The one who held my hand when I got scared and turned red when he talked to girls. I liked that Jasper. Loved him, in fact. Hang on. I have to go do something.

I can’t think of anything else. Earth is amazing. Maybe I should start a new list. 

Things I Love About Earth and Why JASPER IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER (I didn’t write that it was my stupid asshole boyfriend but I don’t know how to erase pen)

1\. Kissing is much better under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually so bad I'm sorry. I never write stuff this short. Thanks for reading though >:]


End file.
